


Being Girlfriends Together

by AXEe



Series: Lonely Hearts [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Girls' Night Out, It's a good thing that their boyfriends and girlfriend aren't there to hear this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 17:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Lucy goes for a girls night out with Kara and Alex and discuss dating and all the weird things that their significant others do





	Being Girlfriends Together

**Author's Note:**

> More Major Nerd, Karaolsen, and General Danvers fluff from me. Enjoy! :=)

******

“OK, ground rules,” Kara began as she sat down opposite Alex and Lucy “if we’re going to talk about our…partners, there will be _no_ talking about sex or bashing, agreed?”

“Come on, Kara,” Alex sighed “that’s no fun, if I can’t talk about all the hot, kinky stuff that Astra and I get up to late at night then what can we talk about?”

“Alex!” Kara blushed about twenty shades of red and pointed at her accusingly “see? See? This is what I was talking about!” she exclaimed

“OK, OK,” Lucy held up her hands “we can talk about other things, other annoying things that they do”

The two sisters looked at her curiously

“Things not going so well with Winn, Luce?” Alex wondered

“No, its just…normal relationship stuff, you know?” Lucy explained “you know, those weird habits”

“Oh, like Astra and peanut M&Ms” Alex nodded in understanding

“Oh…I know I’m probably going to regret this,” Kara groaned “but…what about Astra and peanut M&Ms?”

“She eats them almost constantly,” Alex exclaimed “I mean practically twenty-four-seven! Have you ever woken up in the middle of the night to hear _crunching and lip smacking_ at two AM? I have, and let me tell you right now, it’s not fun”

“Have you tried just…taking them away from her?” Lucy suggested, they both looked at her “right, surperpowers, I forgot” she muttered

“OK,” Alex nodded at Kara “your turn”

“Wha—my turn?” Kara squeaked “no! James and I are fine thank you very much”

“OK,” Alex smirked “I’ll just ask Lucy then, I’m sure she knows all of James’ hidden secrets”

“She’s right, I do,” Lucy grinned “does he still ‘hum’ when he’s thinking?”

“Oh my god! Yes!” Kara exclaimed “gah! I mean he does it _every time_ he’s working on something, and, and, he still doesn’t hear it!”

“Better than what Astra does,” Alex grumbled “she’s whistles…off-key” she explained

“Really?” Kara asked, surprised

“Yep,” Alex nodded “rumor has it that Vasquez has started passing out earplugs to the new agents”

They all shared a laugh at the image

“OK, Lucy, your turn,” Kara proclaimed “what’s Winn do when I’m not around?”

“He’s a slob,” Lucy exclaimed “I guess maybe its still that, you know, bachelor mentality, but still! You will not _believe_ how many of his t-shirts I have to dig through to find the remote,” she shook her head “the only thing I think he keeps clean and organized are his computers and those action figures—oh, sorry,” she pitched her nose and said in a nasally, haughty voice “ _’adult collectables’_ ” she grinned “but still, I love the little nerd”

Alex and Kara gapped at her

“What?” she asked “what’d I say?”

“You,” Kara fluttered her hands wildly “you just said that you love him”

>Lucy blinked “I did?” she asked, she frowned, turning the conversation through her head, groaning as she realized what she said “fuck!” she swore

“No, no, hey, this is good,” Alex encouraged “besides, it’s a lot better than my story, I mean I fell in love with my sister’s aunt who tried to take over the whole city at one point, _and_ who I put a sword through. Trust me, Lucy,” she smirked “your story is much better than mine”

“You think so?” Lucy asked “’cause you and Astra are kind of like, you know, star-crossed lovers”

“Maybe,” Alex shrugged “but, your story is the normal-everyday-kind-of-boy-meets-girl love story, and that has to count for something”

“Yeah,” Lucy grinned “it does…”

******

“So, how was girls’ night?” Winn asked as Lucy flopped down on the couch “or do I want to know?”

“It was fine,” she chuckled, she flexed her hand “c’mere,” she beckoned him over, grinning as he wriggled down next to her “I ever tell you that I love you?” she asked softly. He lifted his head, looking at her surprised

“No,” he finally said “but…it’s nice to know I can say it back now” he grinned

“Then say it” Lucy whispered

“I love you”

She laughed and pulled him into a firm embrace

“I love you too, you nerd”

 **END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
